<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【XFF】梅子果凍 by Anstrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724721">【XFF】梅子果凍</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid'>Anstrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XFF旅遊文(台灣) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>C-Pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 舊文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>請對號入座番外篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XFF旅遊文(台灣) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027939</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【XFF】梅子果凍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>飛機上</p><p>吃完了簡單的餐點，蕭敬騰從背包中掏出三小包東西，興致勃勃的擱在鄰座的餐盤上，對正在吃蘋果的男人說，「嘿、吃我買的甜品吧。」<br/>霸道的奪走了他拮著水果片的小膠叉子。</p><p>男人定神看向灰餐盤上長方形脹鼓鼓的物體，只見三包不同顏色，上頭印著優雅的字體「梅」、「茶」、「酒」。他提起其中一包，重量都墜落在袋的底部，捏在手中感覺裡面的是凝凍或液體，隨著指尖的壓力而在袋中溜開。</p><p>  </p><p>「這全是梅子果凍哦，有原味、酒和茶口味。你喜歡梅子吧。」<br/>蕭敬騰忙不迭解釋，幾乎帶有討好的意味了。</p><p>想想他蕭王子何時會奉承得如此不遺餘力的。<br/>昨晚，自己在唱輸了那首決定性的「愛愛愛」後，在心中極度彆扭之下問了句「你、剛才是開玩笑的吧。」換來大同惘然抬起臉，望著自己說「…我是認真的。」那似被刺痛的表情一瞬間讓他的心臟都快內疚得萎縮成豆子了，老天啊他不是想問這句的，只是氣氛太詭異了才想著開個玩笑的，結果搞僵了局，害得他整天都不敢跟大同說什麼，忐忑得要命。</p><p>大同跟自己表白呢。<br/>世界上沒有比這件事更高興了。</p><p>蕭敬騰耳背又升起熟悉的溫熱，急忙抓起三包甜點，「我替你開。」<br/>方大同點點頭，沒說什麼。他殷勤地撕開包裝紙想遞上時卻發現自己開錯了「酒」味的那包。哎呀大同跟自己都不喝酒啊。此時，心中卻靈光一閃，這包只是加了極微量的酒精成份吧，如果能讓大同吃了之後昏昏沈沈、半夢半醒的，肯定比較好說話，受不了自己的軟性道歉的，然後他們就能和好如初了。</p><p>嘿嘿，掩著奸笑的半邊嘴角，蕭敬騰把果凍直接倒進大同的甜品小碗內，包裝紙則胡亂塞入大衣口袋中。果然，大同俯下身子像小動物般看了半晌，欣賞夠了晶瑩剔透、埋了整顆梅子肉的果凍後，便急不及待的吃起來，還不小心露出幸福的表情。蕭敬騰看他吃得如此開懷，也忍不住微笑，都說這甜品的攻勢有效吧。</p><p>吃完美麗又清爽的果凍，方大同拿起餐巾抹抹嘴角，抬頭見蕭敬騰看得如此專注，不禁微紅了臉。怎麼，一個二十七歲的男人如此喜歡吃甜點有點變態吧。他窘態盡現，把原來想說的「好吃」吞回喉嚨，換成「要睡了」就把毛毯蓋上頭準備睡覺。</p><p>蕭敬騰已經憋笑得快腹部抽筋了，他了解大同，就像大同了解他一般。他推推那團包得鼓鼓的毛毯，輕問「喂，睡了沒?」，沒有反應，又推了推。<br/>還真的不給個反應，哼，跟我發什麼脾氣。<br/>蕭敬騰惱了，翹起雙臂就看這毛蟲何時會鑽出來。</p><p>十分鐘過去了，毛毯蠕動幾下，蕭敬騰眼睛亮了亮。<br/>布料下露出大同變得駝紅的臉，紅似發燒，臉龐微脹。<br/>蕭敬騰被煞得昏眩了一下。<br/>想想不對勁，急忙摟起他肩膀。</p><p>「沒事吧?你怎麼了?」<br/>「好熱…」方大同用冰涼的手掌撫上熾熱的臉，有點暈頭轉向的。<br/>說完這句他便虛弱的掙開蕭敬騰的手，搖搖晃晃的撐起身子，走進機倉尾的廁所。</p><p>蕭敬騰的擔心一直在跳升，開始胡思亂想，大同不是酒精敏感吧。<br/>糟了，把大同害慘了啦。他愈想愈焦慮，終於還是奔到廁所外，敲門。<br/>「沒事吧?大同、你很不舒服嗎?」</p><p>需臾，廁所的摺門從裡頭拉開了，方大同有點虛弱的聲音傳來「沒事，頭暈而已…」<br/>蕭敬騰一腳踏進去喋喋不休，「要給你找藥嗎?」</p><p>氣流撞上機翼，蕭敬騰踉蹌一下沒站穩便整個人晃進廁所中。<br/>廁所門被背部推撞，啪躂關好了。</p><p>「嗄…?」坐在廁板上的方大同困難的抬頭看這突然闖入的男人，呆滯幾秒不懂反應。<br/>「對不起、對不起啦。」蕭敬騰半瞇起眼，不知自己怎麼半秒間就擠進了狹窄的廁所中，這小型的廁所要裝下兩個大男人太勉強了，他的膝蓋就抵在大同的腿邊，幾乎整個人壓上去。<br/>幸好大同衣衫端正，如果他褲子脫到一半，那他真的百詞莫辯了。</p><p>「你怎麼進來了…?」方大同單手扶好滾燙的額頭，輕喃。<br/>「我、我想照顧你嘛。」</p><p>聽著這煽情的話，方大同原來紅通通的臉更紅了。<br/>心中一暖，點點頭，「我沒事啦…」<br/>蕭敬騰看他如此靦腆，也忽然被感染了，不自覺的彆扭起來。<br/>但是想想，這不正是自己表明心跡的好機會嗎。<br/>他也要勇敢的、大膽的回應大同的表白才是。</p><p>「我們昨晚不是說，以後要、要要…」<br/>「…要?」方大同也不忍他太結巴，連著句尾替他續了。<br/>「以後我們都要…互相照顧的啊。不是開玩笑，是認真的。」</p><p>說完了，呼。</p><p>時間彷彿果凍般凝結在最美的一刻。<br/>方大同習慣性的用手背掩住泛紅的半張臉。<br/>覺得自己肯定被扔入火山口了，不然渾身怎會如此熱燙。</p><p>蕭敬騰頻頻呼吸新鮮空氣，緊捏住衣擺。<br/>眼晴有點濕哦。</p><p>他緊張地低頭，看到大同那麼害羞，忍不住想觸碰他的衝動。試探性的伸手捧起他的臉，沒有反抗。看著果凍般微抖柔軟的唇，腦中拼命散發出嗜甜的訊號。<br/>他慢慢的彎腰湊近了粉色的兩片唇瓣，緩緩伸出舌尖輕舔了一下，所有動作都是慢慢的。</p><p>舔一下應該沒關係吧。<br/>好甜哦。</p><p>下一刻，他不知道是機倉又遇上氣流，還是他的世界在天旋地轉。<br/>腰間一緊便被大同的手圈上。廁所太狹小了，大同一站起來便迫得二人緊貼得毫無一絲隙縫，他感到唇被輕力的啃咬了幾下，一股甜蜜又誘人的酒氣便立即灌注進來，讓他幾乎窒息，昏沈間只能張大嘴拼命吸氣。</p><p>唇甫張開，大同滑溜的舌尖便靈巧的滑進來，掃過上排齒背，在敏感的牙床上遊移。熱情的吻技是又亂又急進的，完全沒有程序可言，卻挑起了蕭敬騰的激情。他想，糟了，酒精令正經八百的大同失控了。後來被吻得陶醉不已後又覺得，其實沒那麼糟。</p><p>身體愈來愈熱，蕭敬騰伸出雙手回抱喘著氣的男人。他現在、這刻，必須要觸碰到溫暖的肌膚，不然他會因為渴望落空而死掉的。單手鑽入外套中，冰涼的手掌撫上優雅的背部。方大同像大型動物般立竿見影的捲起身子，因為熾熱的身體被刺激而悲慘的嗚咽一聲，喘得更急了。「呀…」</p><p>這聲悽涼的嗚咽驀地燃點了蕭敬騰。唾液在嘴邊淌下，一直滑到鎖骨上，他沒時間去抹掉，不理情況會因為自己的回應而一發不可收拾。他已什麼都管不得了。他熱情的伸出軟舌與大同的交纏，像互相調情的小蛇般捲動挑逗。大同修長的手按上敏感的頸背，他的後腦剎那發麻，背脊神經愉快抖動，弓起腰肢。「嗚…」</p><p>此時，機倉響遍了機長的溫情提醒。<br/>廁所的上方也迴響著廣播。<br/>「各位乘客你好，本機將於十鐘後降落，請你留在坐位上…」</p><p><br/>瞬間，原本激情難耐的兩個人似被按下了開關，停下動作，瞪圓雙目!<br/>立即像電池兩極般彈開，離開了誘惑至極的唇瓣。</p><p>空氣凝結了。</p><p>「嘩喔、要下機了…」<br/>蕭敬騰拼命抽衛生紙抹走鎖骨上的透明，愈抹愈心虛。<br/>就是不看膝蓋相抵的男人。<br/>好丟臉哦，怎會突然就吻起來了。</p><p>「對啊…」<br/>方大同斂下眼簾，紅潤的臉色從剛才開始就沒褪過。<br/>他清清喉嚨，「我好像…沒事了。」</p><p>「那就好了，原來這個還止吐哦…」<br/>說完蕭敬騰都忍不住想要捏死自己的衝動了，他幹嘛還那壺不開提那壺。</p><p>「哈哈。」<br/>方大同噗郝一下笑出來。<br/>他在說什麼啊，原來接吻會止吐嗎。</p><p>「我先出去囉。」<br/>蕭敬騰把自己整理好，率先拉開門。<br/>「好啊。」</p><p>真不知道自己為什麼會如此失禮。<br/>方大同用冷水洗臉直到腦袋清醒為止。</p><p>正想抽衛生紙抹走水珠，低頭卻見地上一抹梅紅色。<br/>*                                   *                          *</p><p>「你掉了這個。」</p><p>蕭敬騰自然的接過，在看清是剛才沒來得及丟掉的包裝紙時，心虛得眼神亂瞟。<br/>「呃…對不起啦、我其實…」</p><p>「很好吃。」<br/>「嗯?」</p><p>「我說果凍很好吃、剛才沒說…」<br/>方大同垂下臉，但蕭敬騰看到他耳背都紅了。<br/>「謝謝你。」<br/>全世界也只有他會一邊嘲笑自己愛吃甜品，卻一邊搜羅好吃的甜點送自己。</p><p>蕭敬騰笑了。<br/>「不用客氣啦，愛吃甜點的老公公。」<br/>下次也許可以，少說最後那個字試試看吧。</p><p><br/>*                             *                      *<br/>「對了、大同我忘了問你。」</p><p>「你幹嘛一早訂了雙人回香港的機票?」</p><p>「大同、你別以為望向其他地方就不用答我。」</p><p>「你臉紅得很可疑哦。」</p><p>「方大冏!答我!走那麼快幹嘛!?別以為你跑得過我!」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>